1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a conventional liquid crystal display device, there has been adopted a so-called shift register built-in display system where a shift register circuit provided to a gate signal line drive circuit for scanning gate signal lines is formed on the same substrate on which thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFT) are arranged in a pixel region of a display screen. JP 2007-95190 A and JP 2008-122939 A disclose such a shift register built-in display device of the related art.